Robert Taylor (1824-1874)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Robert was probably born in the Glade, Madison County Ohio. His parents relocated to Indiana, settling in Parke County sometime between 1820 and 1830. We do not have a direct record of where in Parke County his parents were living, but in 18XX he married Ama Marie Goldizen in the town of Rockville, and it is presumed his parents were living in this area. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 4 Apr 1824 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Madison Co, OH Cmnt<---> Census records give various POB's, including OH, IN, and IA. Ohio seems most likely based on POB's of siblings, though those POB's have not themselves been verified. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 7 Dec 1874 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Franklin Township, Fillmore Co, NE Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Ama Marie Goldizen (1827-1890) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 17 April 1849 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Rockville, Parke Co Indiana Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> James T. Taylor (1794-1850) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) Cmnt<---> Ancestry type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes John Levick Taylor 3 mar 1850 Terre Haute, Vigo Co, Indiana 29 Apr 1905 Alexandria, Thayer Co NE James Taylor Jun 1858 IA c1875 Franklin, Fillmore Co NE Edwin Taylor (1859-?) 12 Jun 1859 Iowa 15 Jul 1936 Marengo co IA Este Phydalia Taylor 29 Oct 1860 Indianola, Warren Co IA 29 August, Marengo, IOwa Co, IA Walter Ellesworth Taylor (1862-1942 8 Jul 1862 Palmyra, Warren Co, IA Nov 1944 Hillsboro, OR Harrison Taylor 6 May 1864 Warren Township, IA ? 25 Nov 1939 Maysville CA type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family History Alternative Interpretation Records U.S. 1840 Census Record Year 1840 Commentary State Indiana Robert Taylor is probably the 15-20 year old male in the household of James Taylor. Note that the eldest female is between 15 and 20; this is presumably one of Robert's sisters, and is consistent with Sarah Melvin, wife of James T. dying just before this census. James is living two households away from a Clarissa Taylor age between 50 and 60; This placs her DOB between 1780 and 1790, and ismarginally consistent with her being James T. Taylor's widowed mother. There is also a James (?) Justus living a few households away; he might be related to Katherine Justice, but the relationship would be somewhat distant from James Taylor. County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> U.S. 1850 Census Record Year 1850 House # 709 Commentary State IND Family # 709 Robert and Amy have been married for about 1 year, as evidenced by their 1 year old son John. Robert's brothers Silas and Harrison are living with them; his mother died in 1839, and his father died in 1850, so it seems likely that the census was taken after his fathers death, and the orphaned Harrison and Silas moved in with their older brother. Ama Maria's mother, Mary Goldizen, is found living next door to the couple, with two grown sons. County Parke Co Enumeration Date 12 September 1850 Township District 85 Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 25 1825 Farmer OH Amy Taylor 21 1829 IND John Taylor 1 1849 IND Silas Taylor 19 1831 Farmer IND Harrison Taylor 12 1838 IND U.S. 1860 Census Record Year 1860 House # 342 Commentary State IA Family # 318 Robert is shown as having a personal estate worth $250, comparable to his immediate neighbors ($150-$500). He is shown as owning no land, though most of his neighbors have real estate valued at between $1200 and $2500. County Warren Enumeration Date 12 June 1860 Township Washington Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 32 1828 farmer IND Emma Taylor 28 1832 IND John Taylor 10 1860 IND James Taylor 2 1868 IA Edwin Taylor 1 1869 IA U.S. 1870 Census Record Ancestry image Year 1870 House # 119 Commentary State IA Family # 119 The Lorana Taylor listed in this household is probably Lorana Cook, wife of John Levick Taylor. A Warren County Ohio marriage record shows John as marrying a Lorana Cook in May of 1870. County Warren Enumeration Date 1 July 1870 Township Palmyra Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 44 1826 Farmer Iowa Amy Taylor 42 1828 Keeps House Iowa John Taylor 20 1850 Farmer Iowa James Taylor 14 1856 Iowa Estei 9 1861 Iowa Edwin Taylor 11 1859 Iowa Walter Taylor 7 1863 Iowa Harrison Taylor 4 1866 Iowa Lorana Taylor 20 1850 Keeps House NC U.S. 1880 Census Record Ancestry image Year 1880 House # 85 Commentary State Nebraska Family # 91 Ama is shown as being widowed. Joseph Taylor is shown living in the household as her brotherinlaw. Oliver Patten is shown living in House 83 John Taylor in House 84, Harrison Taylor with wife Loranna in House 86 living with, and another family) County Fillmore Enumeration Date 1 June 1880 Township Franklin Precinct Name Age YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB Ama Taylor 50 Keeping House Indiana KY VA Edwin Taylor 21 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Walter Taylor 18 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Harrison Taylor 14 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Joseph Taylor 50 Farming IND IND IND 1885 Nebraska State Census Link to Ancestry data source Persons listed are shown as living in Midway Borough,, recorded on page 15 of Enumeration District 283 Name Age Birth Place Location Date Edwin Taylor 26 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Matilda Taylor 28 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Oran Taylor 3 Nebraska Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Bessie Taylor 5/12 Nebraska Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Amy Taylor 59 Indiana Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Haneson Taylor 21 Indiana Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Walta Taylor 22 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Charely Taylor 18 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template Category:Surname Taylor